onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 790
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Yonko's Castle — Arriving at Whole Cake Island" is the 790th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Before he went to Whole Cake Island, Jinbe consulted his crew about leaving to join the Straw Hat Pirates. His crew supported him, but Aladine's wife and Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Praline warned him that no one who tried to leave her mother's crew has emerged alive. In the present, Big Mom takes Jinbe to her castle, and seems fine with him leaving, but then says he will have to lose something in return. She then takes out a roulette wheel to determine what he will lose. As night falls, the Sanji Retrieval Team gets stuck in a sea of mizuame. While they try to free themselves, Pedro reveals that he once sailed with Pekoms as explorers looking for Poneglyphs. However, he met his defeat here, though is now willing to return because he knows how highly Inuarashi and Nekomamushi think of the Straw Hats. He now wants to help the Straw Hats get ahold of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, and offers to sneak in and get it while the others rescue Sanji. The next morning, the team finally reaches Whole Cake Island. They approach the coast, and to their shock they see Sanji standing on it. Long Summary Several children gather around Moscato's body and cry out in grief, but they are chased off as two black nebulous beings approach. As some soldiers put Moscato's body on a stretcher, Mont-d'Or tells the beings to collect every last second from him. A child asks Mont-d'Or if Big Mom will kill Jinbe like Moscato, but Mont-d'Or cannot give an answer, knowing that no one is safe should they anger her. Meanwhile, Jinbe and Big Mom are about to enter her castle, and Jinbe recalls what happened a few hours ago, when he called all of the Sun Pirates together. Jinbe told his crew that he wished to join the Straw Hat Pirates, as he believed that Luffy out of everyone had the chance to become Pirate King. The Sun Pirates gave their support to his wish, as they had heard Jinbe talk about Luffy repeatedly for the past two years. They thanked Jinbe for his years of service to them and their kingdom, and said that he should have the chance to do something for himself for once. Jinbe was shocked at their words and bowed in gratitude, but one crew member pointed out that Big Mom might not take Jinbe's departure so well. The Sun Pirates were prepared to flee from her if things turned out for the worse, but wondered about Aladine due to his marriage to Big Mom's daughter Charlotte Praline. Praline overheard their conversation and angrily confronted her husband, believing that he was planning to leave her. However, Aladine denied this, and Praline lovingly embraced him as she declared that she would abandon her mother and go with him anywhere. Jinbe apologized to Wadatsumi for leaving him so soon, but Wadatsumi was fine since he liked the Sun Pirates. Jinbe then asked Praline if anyone had previously left Big Mom's crew, and Praline replied that people had tried it before, but no one had managed to successfully leave alive. Back in the present, Jinbe talks to Big Mom in her throne room about leaving her crew. Big Mom seems to be receptive to his request, but then states that in return for her having to lose a good subordinate like him, he will have to lose something important in return. She then pulls out a roulette wheel to determine what Jinbe will lose, to his shock. That night, the Sanji Retrieval Team are stranded in a sea of mizuame, which has solidified around their ship and prevented it from moving. The team is forced to melt it extremely slowly with torches, not willing to wait for daybreak due to the possibility of a horde of giant ants that they had beaten earlier returning and eating their ship. Pedro reveals that he once had a ship eaten by these ants, and the Straw Hats are curious about what he did here in the past. Carrot then reveals that Pedro used to be a pirate with Pekoms, and Pedro elaborates, explaining that the two of them sailed as explorers in search of Poneglyphs for the rulers of Zou. However, they still received bounties on their heads, and Pedro only accompanied Pekoms halfway, as he met his defeat here five years ago. The Straw Hats are surprised that he would come back here, but Pedro reveals that he is determined to help them since Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had shown them the Road Poneglyph on Zou. The only other foreigner they had shown it to was Gol D. Roger 26 years ago. The Straw Hats got to see the Road Poneglyph because they reminded the rulers of Roger, and so the minks believed they were on track to be Pirate King. Pedro points out that acquiring Big Mom's Road Poneglyph is a necessity in order to reach Laugh Tale, and offers to go in and get it while the others rescue Sanji. Luffy offers their help, but Pedro encourages them to focus on their goal, and his determination delights the team. However, the ants regain consciousness and attack the team, and they struggle to overpower the giant insects and protect the Sunny. The next day, the Sunny is sailing once again, and the team wakes up nursing their injuries from their battle with the ants. However, they get excited when they see Whole Cake Island directly in front of them, and they sail toward the coast in front of them, which Pudding told them is the only unguarded landing point. As they approach the island, they suddenly see Sanji standing on the coast, much to their surprise. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Jinbe and Big Mom arriving at the Whole Cake Chateau is shown. **The Sanji Retrieval Team fighting against the swarm of giant ants is shown. **The person Luffy mentioned standing at the shore is shown to be Sanji. *Like in the manga, Praline was originally introduced as the 29th daughter of the Charlotte Family even in the anime. However, with the revealed details about her sister Joscarpone in SBS Volume 86, Praline's position was changed to be the 21st daughter in the next volume's characters page. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 790